


One more thing

by Petra



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Double Drabble, Flying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-02
Updated: 2006-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promise me you'll keep off the main plane routes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One more thing

**Author's Note:**

> Mary wrote [five beautiful drabbles](http://monkeycrackmary.livejournal.com/650660.html) about a Tim Drake in the Superman Returns universe.
> 
> Zee made me write her a sequel to them and Mary asked if I was going to post it.

Tim has his hand down Superboy's tights by the time they hit ninety miles an hour, a speed that makes Tim's ears ring.

"God, Tim," Superboy says, lifting him up effortlessly and tugging his pants down, "you're amazing."

"Oh --" Tim gets his legs locked around Superboy's shoulders and manages to balance and not fall off even when Superboy sucks him hard and makes him thrust.

They've just managed to get their clothes decent again when Superman grabs them both out of the sky and sets them on a deserted island off Argentina.

"Jason, you're staining the suit.  I mean that literally."

Jason adjusts his tights and gets between Tim and Superman. "Dad --"

"No, I'm not done yet. Sometimes it seems like I can't go anywhere to, ahem, save *lives,* without flying past you two."

"Sorry, Dad."

"Sorry, Superman."

Clark frowns at them both. "Promise me you'll keep off the main plane routes. We don't want a repeat --"

"Of flight 526, I know," Jason says, rolling his eyes. "I promise, we'll be careful to stay over, like, Darkest Africa."

Tim tugs Jason's cape. "I think that's a racist term."

Jason sighs. "Over the Pacific. The parts where nobody goes. Microfreakinnesia. Okay?"


End file.
